icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1934–35 Boston Bruins season
The 1934–35 Boston Bruins season was the Bruins' 11th season in the NHL. The Bruins finished first in the American Division and won their sixth Prince of Wales Trophy. They lost in the Semi-finals to the Toronto Maple Leafs 3 games to 1. Pre-season The Bruins had their training camp in Quebec City. They played a four game series against the Montreal Canadiens in eastern Canada: *Monday, October 28 Bruins 2 Canadiens 1 @ Saint John *Wednesday, October 31 Canadiens 7 Bruins 6 @ Moncton *Friday, November 2 Bruins 2 Canadiens 1 @ Halifax *Sunday, November 4 Bruins 5 Canadiens 3 @ Quebec City Regular Season This season saw the first appearance of the "Black and Gold" as the previous Bruins uniforms were mainly brown and gold. The Bruins changed the brown on their white jerseys to black with a black block "B". The gold trim was retained while the socks changed from predominately white to gold with black and white striping. The Bruins returned to form in 1934-35 after seeing Eddie Shore miss 18 games due to a contract hold-out and a suspension for the Ace Bailey incident. He led the team in assists and had the lowest penalty minutes of his career. His playmaking was a major reason for the Bruins finishing first in the American Division and returning to the playoffs. He was awarded his second Hart Memorial Trophy as the NHL's MVP. Seasons of 20 goals or more by Marty Barry, Nels Stewart and Dit Clapper drove the offense but secondary scoring from newly acquired Charlie Sands and Max Kaminsky made the Bruins difficult to defend against. Bert McInenly performed well on defense replacing the retired Lionel Hitchman and goalie Tiny Thompson was his stellar self, earning a Second Team All Star berth. During the third period of the December 11, 1934 match versus the New York Americans, Nels Stewart and Lloyd Klein were given match penalties for a stick-swinging fight. Stewart received a 1 game suspension while Klein was assessed 3 games. The Bruins held a hockey clinic for children at Newton Pond in December 1934 in which the players signed autographs and gave the kids hockey instruction. See Gallery below. The February 12, 1935 game versus the Leafs was a 3-3 tie at the end of regulation. Toronto's Regis Kelly scored in the 10 minute overtime, which was not sudden death. The Leafs Hap Day took a penalty at 6:58 mark and Boston responded with power plays goals (penalties didn't end if a goal was scored) by Max Kaminsky and Dit Clapper to send the home town crowd home happy with a 6-5 win. Final Standings Game Log Playoffs Toronto Maple Leafs 3, Boston Bruins 1 In a repeat of two years before, the league's two best teams met in the second round of the playoffs, both teams having received byes in the first round. Although two games went into overtime, the Leafs had an easier time beating the Bruins than in the 1933 playoffs and held them to just two goals in the series. Game 1 was a close checking affair with the only goal scored by Dit Clapper at 13:26 of the second OT period giving the Bruins their only win of the series and Tiny Thompson the shutout. Game 2 was scoreless until goals from Charlie Conacher and Busher Jackson in the third period carried the Leafs to a 2-0 victory and tied the series 1-1. Game 3 saw the Leafs score goals in each period on goals by Bill Thoms, Nick Metz and Busher Jackson to lead the Leafs to a 3-0 win. George Hainsworth posted his second shutout of the series. Game 4 saw the Bruins lead for the first time in the series on a first period goal by Jack Beattie. With a little over two minutes left in the game, the Leafs Baldy Cotton scored with the Bruins Babe Siebert in the box, but the goal was disallowed as Cotton was in the crease. Arguments ensued and a bench-clearing brawl broke out with Siebert leaving the penalty box to join in. When order was restored, the Leafs had a 4 on 3 Power play and at 18:11, "Pep" Kelly tied it up. Kelly then took a late penalty and overtime started with the teams playing 3 men aside. In overtime, once Kelly's penalty was served, he jumped out of the box, retrieved the puck behind the Bruins next, wheeled out front and scored at 1:36 to win the series for the Leafs. The Leafs would lose the Stanley Cup finals to the Montreal Maroons. Player Stats Regular Season ;Scoring ;Goaltending Playoffs ;Scoring ;Goaltending Note: Pos = Position; GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes; PPG = Power-play goals; SHG = Short-handed goals; GWG = Game-winning goals MIN = Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; GA = Goals-against; GAA = Goals-against average; SO = Shutouts Awards and Records * Prince of Wales Trophy: Boston Bruins * Hart Memorial Trophy: Eddie Shore (2nd win) * Tiny Thompson, Goaltender, NHL Second Team All-Star * Dit Clapper, Defence, NHL Second Team All-Star * Eddie Shore, Defence, NHL First Team All-Star Transactions *Purchase Charlie Sands from the Toronto Maple Leafs on May 12, 1934. *Trade Joe Lamb to the Montreal Canadiens for Johnny Gagnon on October 2, 1934. *Trade George Patterson to the Detroit Red Wings for Gene Carrigan on October 10, 1934. *Purchase Art Giroux from the Canadiens on October 18, 1934. *Sell Alex Smith to the New York Americans on October 18, 1934. *Trade Percy Jackson to the New York Rangers for Jean Pusie on November 1, 1934. *Sell Harry Oliver to the Americans on November 2, 1934. *Trade Tommy Filmore to the Canadiens for Gordon Savage on November 5, 1934. *Purchase Percy Jackson from the Rangers on November 18, 1934. *Trade Gordon Savage and $7,500 to the Canadiens for Jack Portland on December 3, 1934. *Purchase Joe Lamb from the Canadiens and then trade him to the St. Louis Eagles for Max Kaminsky and Des Roche on December 4, 1934. *Sell Des Roche to the Canadiens on December 8, 1934. *Trade Hap Emms and Obs Heximer to the Americans for Walter Jackson on December 14, 1934. *Purchase Paul Haynes from the Montreal Maroons on December 28, 1934. *Sell Johnny Gagnon to the Canadiens on January 9, 1935. *Trade Frank Jerwa to the Americans for Gerry Shannon on January 10, 1935. Trivia *During the January 15, 1935 game at the Boston Garden versus the St. Louis Eagles, an ice-making problem causes a patch with no ice to appear at the east end of the rink. A rubber mat is placed over the patch and the teams switch ends every 10 minutes. The Bruins win 5-3. *No Bruins recorded a Hat trick this season. Gallery 1934-35-Clapper_Kaminsky_Barry.jpeg|Dit Clapper, Max Kaminsky, Marty Barry 1934-35. 1934_Shore_signs.jpg|Eddie Shore signs autographs at the December 1934 Newton Pond Hockey Clinic. 1934_Clinic_Beattie.jpg|Red Beattie at the Clinic. 1934_Clinic_Stewart.jpg|Nels Stewart at the Clinic. 1934_Clinic_Ross.jpeg|Art Ross at the Clinic. 1934_Clinic_Barry.jpg|Marty Barry at the Clinic. See Also *1934–35 NHL season References Category:Boston Bruins seasons Category:1934 in hockey Category:1935 in hockey